Endless Destiny
by KarmaNervana
Summary: Four girls, a missing talisman, and a witch hunter. R
1. Prologue

The girls hear was pounding in her head as she ran up the alleyway. Her only determination at this point was survival. She was being hunted like a mouse being tracked by a cat. Clutching the box she carried in her hand she darted around a corner craving for an escape. To her misfortune there was nothing but a solid, brick wall. She heard the scraping of feet on the ground getting louder. Spotting a trash bag, she concealed the box she help, praying it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. A figure in a trench coat rounded the corner and stood before her. His hands were poised on the trigger of his gun. He was going to do it. He was going to kill her right here, right now. If she moved, he would just kill her faster. She prayed for a diversion of some kind. Just the tiniest distraction could be her only chance of survival. Her mind entered a dream state, in which you posses things without believing them. This was it? This was the end? Was this what it felt like to die? The barrel shook as he tightened his grip on the trigger. She could see his bulging muscles in his forearm. The wind had ceased. It seemed there was no one alive on the entire planet. The night was so silent, she could hear the grinding of his teeth. Or was it her teeth? His muscles strained, her heart stopped, her eyes squeezed shut. He pulled the trigger. She saw a bright light, followed by darkness.  
  
Endless Destiny 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Rohm walked over to the corpse and kicked it a couple of times. "Yup, she's dead." He thought to himself. Stretching out his hand, he reveals a ring on his middle finger. He points it at her and a stream of silver-blue shoots out of the ring. The stream picks her up as if she is as light as a feather and she bursts from inside out in red streams, consuming all her powers.  
Looking around nervously, he knew he had to get out of here; after all, this was New Orleans and people were everywhere. He couldn't take that risk. As he turns to walk away suddenly, his pant leg starts vibrating. "What the?" It was his cell phone. Those things were such a pain in the ass. Use full, but more or less a pain in the ass. He had remembered that he had set it to vibrate so it wouldn't distract him from his work. He looked at the caller ID.  
He picked it up and pressed the talk button. "What?" He grumbled. "That's not a very polite way to answer the phone." She sneered. Her voice was like ice and made a chill crawl down his back every time he heard it. "Did you kill the witch?" Asked the voice. She loved getting right to the point. He was sick of her interrupting him while he was on business. "You know if you called a little earlier, she would have gotten away. You know how I hate having to play this stupid cat and mouse game. Every moment is crucial!" He was getting aggravated. "I told you, I would call you!" "Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped. "Let me remind you that you work for me! And unless you want to end up like that witch you just killed, I suggest you learn to shut that big, ass mouth of yours!"  
Rohm had been working for her for 10 years. Dieing didn't sound like a bad option. She sighed and went on. "Did you get the box?" She asked. "Oh shit," he wondered "What the hell was she going on about now?" "What box?" he asked carefully, and off she went, screaming into the phone. Over the years he learned that she gets to the point where her words just mumble together and it doesn't really matter what the hell she's talking about. Not that he even cared. Right, so she was talking about a box. "What kind of box was she talking about?" Rohm closed his eyes and tried to think. "The girl had something in her hands and she ran around the corner." He stepped over to the corpse and reached into her pockets trying to find the box. No such luck. Ok, so she probably hid it. But where? The only place to hide something around here was....THE BLACK TRASH BAGS!  
He rushed over to the trash bags trying to find something that looks like a box. Right behind the trash bags was a wooden box. 'Stupid girl,' He thought. 'How easy it was to find this." Now, he knew he had to get the hell out of there. He grabbed the box, pulled up his trench coat, walked out of the alleyway, and- BAMB! "Hey! I'm walking here!" all of a sudden this girl comes out of nowhere knocking into him to the ground. New Orleans is so rude. 


End file.
